Be Careful With What You Leave Behind
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Random one-shot that turned into a two-shot that is not related to my ongoing series!) Based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Part One: Mai leaves her cell phone behind at work when she leaves to go get more tea leafs. What will happen to this phone? And Naru is doing WHAT? Part Two: Mai delivers Naru's tea to him, but he's not in his office. But his phone is.
1. Be Careful With What You Leave Behind

**A/N: So here's a little random one shot that was inspired by a prompt I found on Tumblr. I did edit the prompt a bit to make it seem more reasonable for our lovely pair.**

**Original Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP leaves their phone at person B's house and person B repays them by taking a ton of selfies before returning it to person A.**

**Like I said, I edited it. I'll post my version of the prompt at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Be Careful With What You Leave Behind

"Naru! I'm heading out to buy more tea! Be back soon!" I heard Mai yell as she left the office. I was wondering why I heard tins clanking in the kitchenette a few moments ago. That idiot always forgets to throw away the empty tins.

I turned my attention back to the case I was looking at. It was from a potential client, but I was seriously considering not taking this case. It was too simple and the reasoning behind the strange noises was clearly an old AC Unit that needed to be replaced in the client's apartment. I run my hand through my hair before remembering something. Did Lin ever remind Mai we needed ink for the printer? I walked over to his office and knocked before opening the door.

"Lin, did you remind Mai about the ink for the printer?"

"No," the onmyoji replied. He turned away from his computer to look at me. "I thought you told her."

"Bloody hell," I mumbled as I pulled out my cell and dialed Mai's number. A few seconds later I hear her ringtone coming from inside the office. Did she leave her cell phone behind again? I walked over to her desk and saw her phone dancing across it. Ending the call on my end, I picked up her phone.

"Baka," I mumble. "It's the third time this week Mai. Haven't you learned by now?"

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Lin was still in his office and Mai was still out. Good. I hit the home button and slid up on the screen to open the camera. Should've learned to take you phone with you Mai.

I started taking selfies, yes selfies, on her phone. I decided to fill up her camera roll as much as possible with my face. I knew she would like it. It may have been a year since Lin and I returned, but I still haven't forgotten about her confession. I just haven't replied to her second one yet. She did confess again when I returned, but I brushed it off. I didn't know what I felt to be honest, but I know I do feel something.

I got caught up with my selfie taking that I did not notice the door open nor Mai's reaction to my selfie taking on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I heard as the phone was snatched out of my hands.

I looked to my left to see Mai staring at me. "You left your phone again Mai."

"That doesn't give you permission to fill up my storage with your face!"

I turned away from Mai and headed back to my office. "I warned you last time Mai. Leave it one more time and I will keep it."

"But why were you of all people taking selfies?"

I reached my door as she said this. Turning my head to look over my shoulder at her, I simply said, "Simple. You do call me Naru for a reason Mai."

With that I entered my office. Before closing my door I called over my shoulder once again. "Oh, and Mai?"

"Hai?"

"Tea."

I closed my door as I heard Mai start ranting about my addiction to tea. It's not an addiction, it's more of a reason to see her smile. She always delivered my tea with a smile, always expecting that "Thank You" that will never come. Well… maybe never isn't the right word. More like, it won't happen right now.

A few moments later, I heard a soft knock on my door. Mai entered with tea and a soft dusting of red on her cheeks. A small smirk grew on my lips as she handed me the tea cup.

"Enjoyed looking at my selifes?" I tease her.

"Shut up Naru," she said as she walked out of my office quickly. I chuckled at her behavior. Even though I don't understand exactly what I feel about Mai, I do know one thing. I do love to tease her. That's one thing I know will never change between us.

* * *

**A/N: And scene! Well, there's a side of Naru I did not know existed. In case you are one of my avid Ghost Hunt readers, no this is not related to my series! It's just a random one-shot. I'm still working on **_**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned**_**, but this was just too funny NOT to write!**

**My Edited Prompt: Mai leaves behind her cell phone at work when she goes to buy more tea leafs. Naru notices the phone on her desk and decides to take random selfies before she gets back.**

**If I was Mai, I wouldn't mind random pictures of Naru on my phone. Heck, I would make one of them my background! Anyway, thanks for reading! See y'all in the next installment of HHNFLAWS! (That's the abbreviation I created for it. Looks weird yes, but a LOT less typing.)**

**RANDOM SIDE NOTE: I was thinking about Mai and Naru's ship name and I don't know if there is an actual ship name already out there. SO, if there is PLEASE let me know! If there isn't, I propose one. I propose we call our lovely little ship... **_**Maru**_**! ('Cause the other one is Nai, and that just sounds weird to me. Plus, trying to combine Mai with Kazuya or Oliver is just…. no. Nothing great sounding was coming to me with those names.) Let me know what y'all think!**


	2. Because It Might Lead To Something

Because It Might Lead To Something

I plopped onto my couch in my tiny apartment after another long day at work. Seriously, I think Naru liked to work me to death. Thankfully tomorrow is my day off! I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and unlocked it. Might as well call either Michiru or Keiko and see if they want to hang out. As soon it unlocked, my phone opened up to my camera roll and my face light up a bright red, at least I'm pretty sure it did. Naru's mug shot graced my screen. I swore I would delete these, but they were just so… so… so perfect.

I started scrolling through the pictures he left behind and smiled. I never knew he had such a strong selfie game. These were good. Shot very well and the angles and lighting were perfect in every picture. Heck, I think these pictures would put Michiru, Keiko and even Ayako's selfies to shame. As I continued my scrolling, I found one picture that took my by surprise. Was that… Is that a genuine smile I see on his face?

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I HAVE PROOF THAT MY NARCISSISTIC, TEA ADDICTED, JERK-OF-A-BOSS CAN ACTUALLY SMILE!

I'm definitely keeping this one. And this smile is different from all the other fake smiles I've seen. Or even that one that he gave me back on the case at Yasu's school. This one was… different. Softer, even. It filled up his eyes and covered his whole face. I wonder if he even realised he took this one.

…

"Mai, tea!"

And here we go again. I got up and made Naru's tea. As I was letting the water boil, my thoughts went back to that picture. I deleted most of the pictures Naru took. (He somehow managed to take 95 freaking pictures!) But, there were a few I kept. Either they were funny of it would of been a crime to delete it. But the one I made sure to keep was the one of Naru smiling. Now, I just hope that he doesn't go through my phone and see which ones I kept. Or see the stupidest looking one as his contact picture. I couldn't resist making the picture of Naru pursing his lips and taking a duck selfie his contact picture! Although, I might end up changing it. I can only imagine what would happen if Ayako, Bou-San or even Yasu got their hands on my phone while it's ringing and it happened to be Naru calling. First, I would die because Naru would kill me, then they would join me moments later. On the bright side, they might get a chance to meet Gene!

I knocked on Naru's door to deliver his tea. He didn't answer.

"Naru?"

I opened the door a bit after not getting a response. I looked in the room and he wasn't in here. Weird. Where could he have gone? Maybe Lin's office? Maybe he actually went to get rid of the last four cups I made him.

I placed the cup on his desk and was about to turn to leave, when I noticed Naru's phone. A sly smirk ran across my face Payback time.

…

"MAI!"

My head lifted from the paperwork I was reading to see Naru standing at his door and staring right at me.

"Hai?"

"Come here for a minute."

He was trying so hard to keep his mask on and it was making me die inside! Who knew I could be the one person to make Naru so flustered.

I entered his office and Naru closed the door behind me.

"Explain to me why after I came back to my desk to find my camera roll full of you?"

I simply smiled at him as I answered as straightly as possible. "I would like the same explanation for the 95 pictures you left me a few days ago."

I crossed my arms in front of me and I swear we got into a staring contest. Neither of us moved or spoke for a good minute or two. Finally, Naru broke eye contact and sighed.

"I have no explanation."

"Then why would I? You filled up my memory, so I just decided to repay the favor."

I took my phone from my pocket and started to look at the few selfies I kept. "And now, I have some entertainment to look at." I showed him the duck selfie he took. "This one was amazing. I never knew guys could get their lips to look like that." I continued scrolling and pointing out other selfies he took before stopping and smiling at the screen. "I also have evidence that even when you're joking around and teasing me, you still care for me."

Naru's eyebrows scrunched together. I showed him my favorite picture and just smiled.

"You have a much more breathtaking smile than your brother's."

Naru's eyes met mine. "I didn't know I took that one."

"I figured as much. You wouldn't let your mask down like this, but it made me curious. Why were you smiling?"

Naru cleared his throat and started scrolling through the ones I took. It was quite a few less than I remember taking. Wait… Did he… Did he ALREADY go through the ones I took? And he… he kept some of them?

"I could ask you the same thing, Mai." Naru showed me a picture of me smiling one of my biggest smiles and I could tell I was somewhat blushing in that one. "But," Naru started as he turned the screen back to himself, "I already know your answer."

I felt my face heat up. "Since you're so sure, why not enlighten me?"

Naru stood up and walked over to me. "Why were you smiling like that, Mai?"

"W… w… well…"

Naru cupped my cheek while I was stuttering and I froze. His eyebrow arched.

"'Well...' what, Mai?"

My heart was racing. Oh please tell me he can't hear my heart racing because of how close he is, or even him touching my face like this. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"It… it's because… I…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because as I was about to confess (for the third time, I might add) I felt a warmth on my lips. It took me a second to realize where the warmth was coming from. It was Naru's lips. Wait… why was Naru kissing me?

He pulled away as my brain was trying to sort everything that just happened. I blinked a few times before asking, "Why did you just kiss me?"

Naru smirked. "Because that is my answer."

My eyes grew wide. His answer… WHAT? Naru… he… does he feel the same? Like seriously feel the same about me that I do about him?

"Your answer? Care to tell me in words what it is?"

"Care to finish your answer?"

"You kind of interrupted me."

"Fair enough. How about we answer simultaneously?"

"But wouldn't that make it harder to understand…?"

Naru put his hand up.

"Fine," I pouted. "On three."

"One…" Naru started.

"Two…" I said as my heartbeat picked up.

On the third count, instead of saying three together we said our answer.

"I love you."

…

"And that, Hisa, is how your father and I finally told each other how we felt."

"Momma…" my daugher looked up at me, her brown eyes looking into mine.

"Yes?" I asked her as I stroked her black hair.

"You think I'll find someone like daddy the way you did?"

I giggled at my five year old. "I hope you meet under better circumstances. And I hope he tells you he loves you before you tell him."

"Mai, what stories are you filling Hisa's mind with this time?" Naru asked as he walked into our living room with our son, Gene, right behind him.

"She's the one who wanted to know how we told each other," I tell my husband.

"Momma?" Gene asked me as he joined his twin sister and I on the couch. Gene was the spitting image of Naru but as kind hearted as his namesake.

"Yes, Gene?"

"Can you tell me next?"

I chuckled at my son before looking at the man who stole my heart. "How about we hear your father tell it this time?"

**A/N: So this originally was a one-shot, then I thought "Let's get Mai into this selfie fun!" I did not think it would end up like this. But I'm glad it did. But this is seriously the end of this story.**

**As for my series **_**The Good Girl and The Goth Boy, **_**next update should be Monday! And for my main GH series, do not worry! Luella is in town for a reason, just have to get an idea for the story! It'll be short, probably around 4-5 chapters. Just a sort of bridge to get me into the next case. That will start soon, hopefully. **

**Hope you enjoyed this little whateverness of Maru fluff and stuff! See y'all soon! **


End file.
